Leonard
Leonard is a Khajiit merchant who grew up in Skyrim. He is a master of sneak and speech, and uses a one-handed sword when necessary. History Leonard's parents, D'ziim and Sheri, were part of a merchant caravan. D'ziim lost his life to the deadly disease Red Death months before Leonard was born. Sheri was rendered vulnerable by her husband's death and sought refuge in Skyrim as a last resort. She went to Solitude and met an unusually kind and open-minded nord named Leonard. They became fast friends and lovers. They were married within months. When Sheri's son was born he was named Leonard, after the nord who saved both Sheri and her child. They moved to a solitary cabin in the wilds of the Reach. Forsworn foragers slaughtered Sheri and her husband upon first meeting. Unknown to the Forsworn, the four-year-old Leonard was left to die. A band of hunters found him and brought him to Markarth. The Jarl ordered that he be sent to Honorhall Orphanage, in Riften. When he turned sixteen and came of age, Leonard remained in Riften for another year, working at the docks. He turned to crime early on in his life. He joined a khajiit caravan and stole from them. He did this several times. It brought in coin, but no fulfillment. Tired of being alone and on the run, Leonard joined a small band of wandering thieves, called the Silent-Tails. This group was made up of argonians and other khajiit. It was like a family. The companionship of criminals was the only kind of relationship he had had since his parents died. The many conquests of the Silent-Tails led them to High Rock, Hammerfell, Cyrodiil, and Morrowind. When Leonard was twenty-two, he was exiled from the Silent-Tails for taking more than his share of their plunder. He remembered his previous success in Skyrim. But while he was crossing the border, he was captured by Imperial Legionnaires. After narrowly escaping the Empire's clutches, Leonard made for his old home in Riften. He soon heard the familiar name of the Thieves Guild. He tried to join but didn't know where to start, only hearing that they lived in the Ratway. Leonard was approached by a member of the Thieves Guild. He told Leonard he had a job opportunity and, in need of coin, Leonard took him up on his offer. After proving himself, he joined the Thieves Guild. He had quite the prolific experience in the organization, until he was betrayed by the leader of the company. He was framed for stealing from their vault. Leonard was, once again, alone. Leonard took work wherever he could find it. It was hardly the profitable life he was hoping for. He lived in an abandoned cabin in Whiterun hold; his security wasn't exactly "strong-box" quality. Due to his vulnerability, the Dark Brotherhood found it easy to slip into his shack and kidnap him. Although the Dark Brotherhood doesn't usually deal in kidnappings, Astrid, the leader of the Falkreath sanctuary, personally requested an audience with him. It turned out, Leonard had stolen from her, and, as he had nothing valuable on him, Astrid sentenced him to five years of service for the Dark Brotherhood. And, though intended as a punishment, stable work was precisely what Leonard had been seeking. However, he wasn't exactly looking for this kind of work. He soon learned that assassinations were infinitely more painful than heists and purse-picking jobs. He attempted to run away several times, but no one escapes the Dark Brotherhood. When his five years were up, Leonard was utterly disgusted with himself and the mere concept of crime. He felt he was morally obliged to do good for the rest of his life. When Leonard returned to Riften, he, once again, was out of work. One day, an orc came up to him and offered him a job fighting vampires for the Dawnguard. Leonard was then thirty-four. He fought alongside the vampire hunters for nearly six years when, while tracking down a vampire in Riften, Leonard met Marcurio. Marcurio was a mage for hire who offered his services to Leonard. Leonard accepted and they set off to take care of the vampire problem. However, they got...distracted. ''They fell in love and got married all within a month. Leonard opened a trading stall in the Riften marketplace. With Marcurio at his side, Leonard delved into deep caves and ancient ruins, in search of valuables to sell at his shop. He was a very successful merchant and continued to live happily for the rest of his life. Personality Leonard thoroughly enjoys bragging about his skills with multiple kinds of ''blades, in public places; this particularly annoys Madesi, and embarrasses Marcurio. Leonard likes to play jokes on people. He has always found the peculiarities of humans simply fascinating; which is one of the reasons he became smitten with Marcurio. Leonard never likes to kill anyone that he doesn't think absolutely deserves it. However, he is exceptionally manipulative and loves to haggle. He almost always has the last laugh; except with Marcurio. It takes a great deal of effort to dampen Leonard's mood. He is constantly trying to entertain himself and his neighbors. Leonard hates the undead. He finds bandits disreputable. He will stop at nothing to make sure all of the people in Riften are safe. He doesn't harbor any ill feelings towards any of them and would do anything for any of them. Trivia * Leonard is allergic to Skooma, which makes him less disrespected by humans, compared to other khajiit. * He has traded in all nine holds. * He has given back to everyone he has stolen from in Skyrim. * He once courted Madesi, only to find out his only love was for coin and romantic comedies. * He has never encountered any werewolves, however, he has always wanted to meet one. Category:Elder Scrolls Category:Character